If it wasn't the end
by Isalinedebretagne
Summary: Sherlock est mort depuis plusieurs mois. John vit du mieux qu'il peut dans leur appartement, mais souffre énormément. Un jour, il reçoit un appel de Lestrade qui lui demande venir au plus vite au commissariat... Johnlock
1. Just an empty place

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont pas les miens, mais ceux de Sire Conan Doyle et de la BBC.

* * *

Sherlock regarda la lettre portant son nom qui se trouvait sur la tombe et y reconnut l'écriture de John. Avait-il le droit de la lire ? Si son compagnon le croyait mort, il n'y avait pas de raison que quiconque lise ces mots. John le savait, alors la lire n'engageait à rien. Or, comment pourrait-il l'apprendre pour le moment puisque Sherlock étant supposé être mort ? Et puis, Watson était le seul à se rendre sur sa tombe. Cela fait toujours du bien de savoir ce que pensent les gens de vous. Sherlock savait bien que John l'appréciait, alors il n'avait rien à cacher. Il décacheta donc l'enveloppe et déplia le papier. L'écriture de son compagnon était tremblante, comme si ces émotions lui avaient fait perdre le contrôle de ses membres.

_« Sherlock,_

_J'ai tout perdu au moment où tu as touché le sol. Tu ne me croiras sans doute jamais si je te dis que tu m'as brisé le cœur quand ton corps s'est brisé._

_Mais mon Dieu, Sherlock, lorsque j'ai entendu ta voix trembler au téléphone, j'ai compris que tu pleurais et j'ai eu soudain conscience qu'il était possible que tu le fasses… J'ai su que tu allais sauter…_

_Mais je t'ai supplié pourtant ! Je t'ai demandé de ne pas la faire. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté ? Je ne peux pas supporter de ne parler désormais qu'à une pierre tombale._

_Tu es l'homme de tous les miracles, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je t'en supplie accomplis un miracle. Sherlock, ne sois pas mort. Tu vas revenir à la maison ? N'est-ce pas ? Tu vas arriver et me dire tout ce que j'ai fait dans la journée rien qu'en regardant mon petit doigt ! Tu te moqueras de m'avoir vu pleurer sur ta tombe vide ! Tu me diras que tu as réussi ton coup ! Tu m'en voudras d'avoir été aussi sensible !_

_J'ai perdu cette envie de vivre que tu m'avais offerte. Je t'en veux, Sherlock ! Je t'en veux parce que tu m'as laissé seul avec Mrs. Hudson, seul dans cet appartement rempli de tes affaires, de ton odeur ! Je n'ai rien touché depuis ce jour. Tout est comme tu l'as laissé. Je n'ose même pas lavé ta tasse sale, parce que sinon, tu me hurleras dessus quand tu rentreras ! Et tes expériences dans le frigo commencent à vieillir…Que dois-je en faire ? Mycroft pense que je devrais tout jeter puisque tu n'es plus là et c'est aussi l'avis de Mrs. Hudson. Et le capitaine Lestrade a essayé d'appeler pour avoir de mes nouvelles…Je n'ai fait qu'écouter le répondeur._

_Il m'arrive d'empoigner le téléphone et de composer ton numéro, mais quand je l'entends sonner dans ma chambre, je me souviens que tu n'es pas là et que tes affaires ne te servent plus exactement comme par le passé…_

_S'il te plaît, Sherlock, j'en ai assez de pleurer pour toi alors que je sais que tu vas revenir. Car tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu n'es pas là, six pieds sous terre. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis tombé amoureux d'un fou sociopathe ! Je t'en supplie, arrête de me hanter et rentre une fois pour toute ! Je t'aime Sherlock Holmes ! Je t'aime parce que tu es cet imbécile qui m'a forcé à te croire mort pendant une fraction de seconde pour que je t'avoue mes sentiments ! Tu n'es qu'un égocentrique, mais je t'aime ! Voilà, je te l'ai avoué maintenant ! Tu es fier de toi ? Tu m'as forcé à te le dire ! Alors que tu as toujours su, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant reviens ! Et que tu m'aimes ou non, je m'en fich ! Rentre que je puisse te retrouver, te savoir là et en bonne santé…_

_Il y a tant de mal dans ce monde et tu étais finalement le plus pur d'entre nous, le plus humain… Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas dit avant ?_

_Sherlock, cette lettre est déjà trop longue. Je n'aurais même pas dû l'écrire puisque ce soir, quand je franchirai la porte d'entrée, j'entendrai le violon qui chantera entre tes mains. Que Dieu entende cette prière et qu'il ne me prive pas de la seule personne dont j'ai vraiment besoin. _

_Avec tout mon amour désolé,_

_John. »_

Sherlock releva la tête de sa lecture, un sourire aux lèvres. Il savait que John l'appréciait, mais il était content. Outre l'envie de le protéger qui l'avait poussé à sauter et à simuler sa mort, Sherlock avait amené John à lui faire cette confidence. Maintenant qu'il avait la lettre en main, et qu'il avait une preuve tangible de la véracité de sa déduction – bien qu'il n'en ait pas eu véritablement besoin, ses déductions étant toujours exactes – il allait pouvoir assouvir sa soif d'affection depuis trop longtemps inassouvie. Il allait rentrer, John. Il serait bientôt. Il fallait que son colocataire tienne le coup jusqu'à son retour. Ce ne serait plus très long. Il fallait juste que quelqu'un doute suffisamment de sa mort pour réussir à faire ouvrir son cercueil. Qui d'autre que le très haut placé Mycroft ? Lui seul aurait assez d'influence pour faire ouvrir cette tombe vide aux autorités.

Dès que tout le monde apprendrait son retour, il aurait son heure de gloire et il pourrait retrouver son très cher Dr. Watson. Sherlock referma la lettre, mais ne la reposa pas sur la pierre gravée qui portait son nom, il la glissa dans sa poche. Il était temps pour lui de donner un signe…

John était assis devant la cheminée. Il se laissait hypnotiser par le violon posé sur la chaise de son compagnon. Il admirait les courbes de l'instrument comme s'il ce fut agi de Sherlock. Sur le manche, il distinguait l'usure à l'endroit où le pouce du détective avait fait sa place.

Le thé sur la table basse du salon était froid depuis déjà deux heures, mais John n'avait pas la force de le vider. Il aurait fallu pour cela aller dans la cuisine, où les vêtements de Sherlock étaient entassés en vrac. Et le docteur ne pouvait se résoudre à passer devant. Il avait déjà accompli ce miracle pour faire le thé, mais plus était insoutenable…

John détourna la tête du violon et posa son regard éteint sur les flammes dansantes de l'âtre. Ce fut à ce moment que le téléphone sonna.

Le Dr. Watson avait perdu l'habitude de répondre. Il ne se leva donc pas et laissa le répondeur ce charger de la réception. Celui-ci le faisait frissonner à chaque fois.

- Ici Sherlock Holmes et le Dr. John Watson, nous ne sommes pas là mais laissez votre message et John vous rappellera.

La voix de Sherlock résonna dans l'appartement pendant ce court instant et John ferma les yeux. Il imagina son ami devant le combiné à faire et refaire ce message jusqu'à ce qu'il sonne de la manière exacte que ce sociopathe voulait.

Le message se finit par le bip caractéristique et lorsque la personne put parler, elle ne prononça que trois mots :

- Sherlock… Rappelez-moi…

John ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Il s'agissait d'une voix masculine…Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop… Mycroft… John savait que le frère du détective ne s'adressait pas à son défunt frère mais à lui. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, en revanche, c'est pourquoi Mycroft voulait lui parler du détective. Et à vrai dire, retourner le couteau dans la plaie ne lui disait rien. La solitude était déjà assez difficile à supporter comme ça sans ajouter à sa peine avec des révélations sulfureuses sur le passé ou la mort de son compagnon. Il n'en avait que trop entendu. Mycroft le savait aussi et c'était exactement pour cela que ce-dernier ne s'était pas imposé directement à lui. Il avait utilisé le téléphone sachant pertinemment que John ne bougeait plus de l'appartement et ne décrochait pas le combiné, mais écoutait les messages.

Malgré tout, John se disait que cette fois, les choses seraient peut-être différentes. Peut-être que les nouvelles seraient bonnes ? Mais comment pouvaient–elles l'être ? Comment des nouvelles sur un décès peuvent-elles être de bon augure ? John soupira et se leva. Il ne fit pas des kilomètres mais se déplaça dans la chambre de Sherlock où il s'effondra sur le lit de son compagnon.

C'était la première fois qu'il osait franchir le pas de cette porte qui pour lui représentait un accès interdit à la vie de son ami. Il se fichait de ce qui l'entourait. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était l'odeur de Sherlock qui l'enivrait. Les larmes montèrent très vite à ses yeux et il s'endormit ainsi en pleurant silencieusement sur le lit de son colocataire.


	2. Holding on

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent poas, ce sont ceus de sire Conan Doyle et de la BBC.

* * *

Holding on…

Mycroft était assis, le téléphone à la main, un dossier sur les genoux, en pensant à l'ami de son frère. Comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il apprendrait la raison du suicide de Sherlock ? Lui-même avait eu du mal à accepter que son frère ait pu être aussi attaché à la vie au point de mettre fin à ses jours pour sauver la vie de ceux qu'il…aimait. Car, oui, Sherlock avait été capable d'aimer… Qui l'eut cru de son vivant… Mais surtout, c'était à John que Sherlock avait parlé avant de mourir. Mycroft avait eu accès à cette conversation et avait compris ce qui unissait les deux hommes. Son petit frère avait finalement trouvé la personne dont il avait besoin. Et cette personne était perdue sans lui.

Il soupira et posa le téléphone sur la table. Le dossier glissa de ses genoux et toutes les feuilles se déversèrent sur le sol. Mycroft jura entre ses dents. Il se baissa et tenta de ramasser les papiers classés confidentiel de sous les meubles.

- Toujours aussi stupide, Mycroft…

Le susnommé se redressa comme si on venait de le frapper en pleine poitrine. Le souffle coupé, il se tourna lentement vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et laissa échapper un nouveau juron. Cette stature si proche de la sienne, cette voix grave, cette silhouette sombre dans ce manteau noir et cette écharpe…

- Non, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Quoi, Mycroft ? Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer que je sois intelligent au point de te berner toi aussi ?

- C'est impossible… J'ai été à la morgue, je t'ai vu…

- Oui, je sais…Mais enfin, même toi tu aurais dû voir ce qui sautait aux yeux ! Tu as vu les marques aux poignets ? Au dessous-de la gorge ? Tu n'as pas même remarqué ces simples détails qu'un esprit comme le tien qui se prétend supérieur aurait dû voir au premier coup d'œil ?

Mycroft ne pouvait y croire. Le corps de son frère était pourtant si réel…

- Comment…

Sherlock eut un mouvement de tête agacé.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Mycroft ! Rien de plus simple. Quelques médicaments histoire de ralentir mon rythme cardiaque, quelques sachets de mon sang préparé au préalable, quelques égratignures, de fausses radios et le tour était joué. Mais enfin… ! Tu n'as pas vu les piqures dans mon bras et sous mon menton ?

- Sherlock…

- J'en déduis que non. Mais assez joué ! Tu n'as pas l'esprit éveillé que tu targues de posséder. Je ne t'en veux pas, cela dit. J'ai d'autres problèmes en tête et j'ai besoin de toi pour cela.

Mycroft continuait d'observer son frère. Il ne l'écoutait pas tant il était sous le choc. La mort et la résurrection de Sherlock le perturbait. Il avait été triste et touché par le décès de son frère et le voici là, comme si rien ne s'était passé, avec sa vantardise et son assurance habituelles.

- Tu veux un verre ? demanda Mycroft.

John tremblait lorsqu'il se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Il transpirait aussi et il réalisa que c'était son rêve qui l'avait conduit à cette situation. Il avait rêvé de la mort de Sherlock. Comme si son compagnon pouvait mourir ! Quelle idée. Mais lorsqu'il alluma la lumière, il se rendit compte de son erreur. La chambre n'était pas la sienne mais celle de son colocataire qui n'était pas là. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Chaque matin, il revivait cette situation encore et encore et c'était chaque matin la mort de son ami. Il n'en souffrait que davantage. Mais cela ne pouvait durer, se disait-il. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cet appartement et qu'il arrête de ressasser ses erreurs encore et encore.

C'est pourquoi, il sortit du lit de Sherlock et commença par tout déménager. Il sortit les draps et les mit dans le panier à linge, débarrassa le thé de la veille et la tasse de Sherlock, jeta les habits de ce-dernier dans la machine et lança le programme. Puis il entama la vidange du frigo des expériences de Sherlock jetant les bocaux au contenu plus que douteux. Dans certains, il y avait des bouts de chair en décomposition, dans d'autres des liquides douteux et dans d'autres encore, des aliments entourés de bestioles bizarres. John remarqua d'ailleurs que l'un d'eux contenait une cerise accompagnée de coccinelles en train de dévorer des pucerons. Quoi qu'il en soit, il jeta le tout dans un sac poubelle qu'il descendit dans les conteneurs, en veillant à sortir ce qu'il y avait de vivant au préalable. Puis il rangea toutes les affaires de Sherlock – vêtements compris – dans des cartons qu'il descendit chez Mrs. Hudson non sans quelques larmes préalables sur une chemise ou deux…Bon d'accord, sur tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

L'appartement rangé, la chambre de Sherlock vidée, John s'empara du téléphone et composa le numéro de Mycroft. Il ne réussit à atteindre que le répondeur sur lequel il laissa le message suivant :

- Mycroft, c'est John Watson. Je réponds à votre message d'hier soir. Je suis à votre disposition en fin d'après-midi. Rappelez-moi.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha le combiné, John eut un haut-le-corps en observant la pièce à vivre. Les affaires de Sherlock avaient disparu, le violon était au-dessus d'une armoire et les livres rangés dans la vitrine. Sherlock n'était plus là, et cette fois, Sherlock avait décidé de continuer à vivre. Première chose à faire manger. Il se rendit donc dans la cuisine et ouvrit les placards presque vides. Il se saisit d'un paquet de pâtes qu'il jeta dans l'eau bouillante. Il dressa la table pour une personne et s'assit devant son plat fade et sans couleur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de manger deux bouchées de spaghettis que le téléphone sonna. John sauta de sa chaise et décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

- Allô ?

- Bonjour John, c'est le capitaine Lestrade. Comment allez-vous ?

- Un pas après l'autre…

- Je vois. Il faudrait que je vous parle.

- Je vous écoute.

- Non. Pas au téléphone, de vive voix. La situation est un peu compliquée, mais j'ai besoin de vous sur une affaire.

- Une affaire ?

John déglutit avec difficulté.

- Je ne suis pas…lui, dit-il avec peine.

- Ce n'est pas comme enquêteur que j'ai besoin de vous. Quand puis-je passer chez Mr. Ho… Chez vous ?

- Non. Ne vous déplacez pas. Je me rendrai au commissariat dans l'après-midi. Vers deux heures, cela irait-il ?

- Oui. Très bien. Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui ! Je dois me changer les idées, de toute façon.

- Oui…enfin…bon, d'accord. A toute à l'heure.

John raccrocha le téléphone, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire. Après avoir à peine touché à son repas, il s'empara de son manteau et prit un taxi direction le cimetière.


	3. Calm down

**Disclaimer:** ces personnages sont ceus de sire Conan doyle et de la bbc

* * *

Calm down…

Lorsque John atteignit la grille du cimetière, il eut un frisson. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas comme d'habitude. Il se rendit dans la rangée où se tenait la tombe de son ami et sursauta. À la place de la pierre tombale au nom de Sherlock Holmes, il y avait un gros trou profond. On avait enlevé le cercueil et tout autour, il y avait des scellés de la police de Londres.

John jura entre ses dents et repartit en courant. C'était donc de cela que Lestrade voulait lui parler ! Ils avaient violé le repos de Sherlock. Suant de rage et de peine, John arrêta un taxi et donna l'adresse du commissariat. Il aurait une heure d'avance, mais cela ne pouvait attendre.

Le commissaire Lestrade rédigeait le rapport de l'ouverture du cercueil de Sherlock Holmes lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un agent.

- Commissaire, dit-il, un homme demande à vous parler.

- Qui donc ?

- Un certain Dr Watson, monsieur.

- Bien, répondit le commissaire en enregistrant le fichier, faites-le entrer.

Lestrade savait déjà ce qu'il devait dire et se tenait près. Mais ce n'est pas un John Watson déconfit qui apparut, c'était un Dr Watson furieux !

- Oups, souffla le commissaire.

John se jeta sur lui, le tenant par le col et le secouant en hurlant :

- POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU, LESTRADE ! OÙ AVEZ-VOUS EU L'AUTORISATION D'OUVRIR SA TOMBE ? SANS ME CONSULTER AU PRÉALABLE QUI PLUS EST ! JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

Plusieurs agents tentèrent d'attraper John et de la faire lâcher le commissaire, mais le commissaire les arrêta.

- Tout va bien, messieurs. Monsieur Watson va se calmer. Je vais vous expliquer, John. Asseyez-vous.

John obtempéra, le corps secoué de tremblements de rage et de frustration.

- John, tenez-vous prêt parce que ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire.

- Encore moins que la tombe vidée de Sherlock ? demanda John avec un regard assassin.

- Oui. Encore moins. Enfin, tout dépend du point de vue. Nous avons ouvert le cercueil sur demande de l'un de nos enquêteurs les plus influents. Nous avons dû obéir et le cercueil était…vide…

John ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit.

- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il

- Non, Docteur.

- Mais il est où ?

- Nous n'en savons rien…

- Mais j'ai jeté sa cerise…

- John, cela peut vouloir dire deux choses. Soit son corps a été exhumé avant que nous ne le fassions, soit…

- Soit ?

- Il serait en vie !

- Il…

John dut déglutir. Il se remit à trembler tant il se sentait mal…Plein d'espoir, mais aussi inquiet. Sherlock en vie ? Où était-il ? Blessé comme il l'était, il ne pouvait être que mal ! Mais où ? Et pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donné signe de vie ?

- Sherlock serait…en vie ?

- On n'est sûr de rien, John, il ne faut pas vous réjouir trop vite ! Quelqu'un a peut-être juste déplacé le corps…

- Mais la possibilité qu'il soit en vie est…

- Disons envisageable.

John inspira profondément et tenait de calmer son esprit embrouillé par la stupeur. La possibilité que Sherlock soit…Il ne pouvait y croire…Le ciel avait-il entendu ses prières et ses larmes ? Il n'y avait de toute façon qu'une seule façon de découvrir la vérité.

- Avez-vous appelé Mycroft Holmes ? demanda-t-il. Il a pas mal de contacts, il saura peut-être quelque chose.

- Nous l'avons déjà fait, John, répondit Lestrade, et nous avons découvert que c'est lui-même qui a engagé cet enquêteur. Il doit savoir quelque chose mais ne sous a rien dit sur la contenance du cercueil.

Le Dr Watson prit une longue bouffée d'air et se leva.

- Je vais aller lui rendre visite. Il m'avait laissé un message au sujet de son frère hier. Peut-être m'en apprendra-t-il plus qu'il ne vous en a dit.

- Sans doute. Mais, John ? appela-t-il alors que celui-ci s'en allait. N'ayez pas trop d'espoir de trouver Sherlock en vie. J'ai vu son corps à la morgue avant l'ensevelissement et… Il n'était pas endormi…

- Je le sais…

John tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans les rues froides de Londres.

Il arriva chez Mycroft Holmes en une demi-heure et frappa à la porte de bois. Le frère de Sherlock lui-même ouvrit la porte, en proie à un affolement visible. John le remarqua aussitôt.

- Que se passe-t-il Mycroft ?

- John ? Entrez, je vous en prie, déclara celui-ci en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

John obtempéra et entre dans la maison de Holmes. En arrivant au salon, le docteur aperçut une silhouette semblable à celle de Mycroft, dans un manteau noir. Et il cru défaillir lorsque le dit-inconnu se retourna.

- Bonjour John, déclara la voix familière.

- Bonjour Sherlock, réussit à articuler John avant de tomber dans les pommes.


	4. The truth and nothing but the truth

**Disclaimer:** Ces personnages sont ceux de la bbc et de Conan Doyle

* * *

The truth and nothing but the truth…

Lorsque il se réveilla, il crut devoir vivre encore la mort de Sherlock, mais en ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit l'homme penché au-dessus de lui. Il eut un soubresaut et tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lestrade, le cercueil vide, Mycroft et Sherlock… Sherlock ? SHERLOCK ?

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Sherlock, dit John en se levant d'un bond.

- Oui, John ?

- Comment ça « Oui, John » ? Vous êtes un…un…

- Je sais.

- NOM DE DIEU !

John laissa partir son poing et cogna Sherlock sous le menton. Celui-ci partir en arrière et tomba sur les fesses à côté de la table de verre basse de Mycroft.

- ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ ! hurlait John.

- John, je sais, je suis désolé, je…

- Tu n'es peut-être pas mort, mais je te jure que je vais te tuer !

John leva le poing pour l'abattre sur la tête de Sherlock, mais quelqu'un le tira en arrière. Il s'agissait de Mycroft.

- John, arrêtez, dit-il.

- JE L'AI CRU MORT !

- Je le sais, mais calmez-vous et laissez-nous vous expliquer.

Et Mycroft lui expliqua comment Sherlock avait maquiller sa mort avec l'aide du médecin légiste, mais surtout, il lui expliqua pourquoi il avait sauté et dut faire croire à sa propre mort.

- Pour vous sauver, finit Mycroft.

- Pour me quoi ?

- Si je ne sautais pas, intervint Sherlock, des snipers se seraient charger de te tuer toi et les autres.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Une ruse de Moriarti. Si je ne sautais pas, il descendait tous ceux à qui je tiens et toi en particulier, John.

Le détective s'agenouilla devant le canapé sur lequel John était assis.

- Je ne pouvais imaginer vivre sans toi. Te savoir mort…

- Et moi ? Je ne pouvais être mis dans la confidence ?

- Non. Personne ne devait l'être. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait souffrir, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de…

Sherlock s'interrompit et lança un regard en coin à son frère qui quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

- Tu es tout ce que je possède, John. Ce sentiment n'est même pas justifiable d'un point de vue purement théorique, puisque je suis un…et que tu es un…aussi, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Je ne pourrais supporter l'idée de te voir allongé sur un lit à la morgue avec une balle dans la tête. Je ne peux même t'imaginer disparaître tut court ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Et moi ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas moins fort que toi ? Tu t'imagines que de vivre ta mort a été une réjouissance ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ! Je te jure que j'ai envie de te démolir !

- J'imagine, oui, répondit Sherlock en baissant les yeux. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que chaque fois que tu venais voir ma tombe, je pleurais presque avec toi ! Chaque mot que tu as prononcé je l'ai entendu. Et il en va de même pour ceux que tu n'as pas dits.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressorti la lettre que John avait écrite.

- Ma lettre ? Je l'ai lue et relue cent fois, John…

- Mais alors tu sais pour mes…sentiments ?

- Oui.

- Et tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non. Devrais-je ?

John rougit violement. Il n'avait pas pensé que Sherlock puisse 1) être en vie et 2) lirait sa lettre. C'était impensable sur le coup…

- John, dit Sherlock en posant sa main sur le genou de celui-ci, je n'avais pas besoin d'une lettre pour le savoir. Je suis observateur…

- Ça je le sais, grommela Watson.

Mais s'il avait « grommeler », c'était surtout parce que la chaleur de la main de Sherlock sur son genou se répandait dans tout son corps et que cela lui donnait des idées…disons déplacée à l'encontre de cet homme.

- John, dit-il, tu ne devrais pas fantasmer sur ton colocataire à peine revenu du pays des morts.

Ce trait d'humour ne rassura pas John, et eut un effet étrange sur lui. Il leva la tête qu'il avait baissée, sans s'en rendre compte, sur la main du détective et posa son regard ambré sur les prunelles bleues de Sherlock. Il posa doucement sa main sur la mâchoire de ce-dernier comme il rêvait de le faire depuis si longtemps et la suivie jusqu'à la base du cou.

Sherlock ne quittait pas John des yeux. Il ne voulait pas rater le moindre des sentiments qui passait dans ses yeux. Ce fut lui qui passa sa main derrière la nuque de John et l'attira vers lui.

Watson n'aurait pu dire si Sherlock avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un – bien qu'il en doutât – et fut surpris de sa dextérité. Ce baiser commença comme une caresse. Il ne s'agissait que de lèvres qui se frôlaient, se testaient. Puis, il devint fougueux et désespéré. John déversa dans ce baiser toute sa douleur, toute sa frustration et son agonie de ces derniers mois. Sherlock, quant à lui, ajouta aux sentiments de John sa propre frénésie, son propre désir muselé depuis longtemps déjà.

La vérité, c'est que tous deux ne pouvaient plus se retenir. Il y avait trop de souffrance et de doutes qui les avaient séparé, et là, tout sortait d'un seul coup, comme une explosion. John et Sherlock ne faisaient plus qu'un et ils sentaient enfin complets.

* * *

Voilà. cette fanfiction est finie. J'espère qu'elle aura plus à certains d'entre vous!


	5. life can go on

Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette fiction ne sont pas les miens mais ceux de Sire Conan Doyle et de la BBC.

Life can go on…

Ce soir-là, lorsque Sherlock et John arrivèrent dans l'appartement récemment rangé et nettoyé, le détective se rendit tout de suite vers le violon posé sur la vitrine et le sortit de son étui. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur le bois doux et souple et s'empara de son archet. Lorsqu'il se mit à jouer debout devant sa fenêtre, en regardant la rue grise qui s'étalait en dessous de lui, Watson poussa un soupire d'aise. Sherlock était enfin de retour et tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Cependant, John avait quelques doutes concernant les réactions de Lestrade, de Donovan et surtout d'Anderson… Il allait lui falloir de la patience pour expliquer la situation compliquée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous… était-ce un crime de simuler sa mort ? Peut-être, mais Sherlock avait eu des circonstances atténuantes. En y repensant, John sentit son cœur se gonfler de sentiments. Il ressentait de la joie, bien sûr, mais aussi de la colère. Le détective avait simulé sa propre mort pour le mettre à l'abri, mais il lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné de la sorte sans un mot d'explication.

Mais Sherlock fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Il esquissa un sourire étrange que John reconnut comme celui du « je vais faire une farce et je vais m'amuser un peu ». La voix de Mrs. Hudson retentit dans le couloir :

- Monsieur Watson, ouvrez, je vous prie. J'ai entendu quelque chose. Je me fais du souci. Monsieur Watson ?

John n'eut pas le temps de se lever que déjà, Sherlock ouvrait la porte. Mrs. Hudson leva les yeux lentement vers le visage qui se tenait face à elle.

- Bonjour Monsieur Sherlock, Monsieur Watson est-il…

Elle ne réagit qu'à ce moment-là. Elle reconnut les traits de son ancien locataire et étouffa un cri avant de reculer de quelques pas. Elle faillit tomber dans les escaliers qui se trouvaient derrière elle, mais Sherlock la rattrapa et la fit entrer dans l'appartement.

John se précipita sur leur amie et la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise avec un regard chargé de reproches pour Sherlock qui haussa les épaules en souriant toujours.

- Mrs. Hudson, commença John, je devais passer vous voir…

- M…m….mais Sherlock…

- Oui, je le sais bien. Nous devons quelques explications. Sherlock, dit-il à l'attention de celui-ci, va chercher du thé dans la cuisine.

Sherlock s'exécuta en poussant un soupir et levant les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons.

- Mrs. Hudson, poursuivit John, Sherlock n'est pas mort ce jour-là. Il a dû maquiller sa propre mort afin d'éviter que nous mourions.

- Pardon ? demanda Mrs. Hudson, le regard totalement absent.

- Il est…Il a simulé sa mort…Le cercueil que nous avons vu descendre dans la terre était vide.

Mrs. Hudson commençait à comprendre et hochait la tête, bien que son teint soit toujours aussi blanc. Sherlock revint et plaça la tasse de thé dans les mains de leur locatrice.

- Sherlock…, commença-t-elle mais sa voix se brisa.

Elle se leva et posa sa tasse sur la table. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes et elle se jeta dans les bras Sherlock qui eut un mouvement de recul, avant de tapoter le dos de Mrs. Hudson avec une moue de scepticisme. Elle sanglotait doucement dans les bras du détective et John poussa un soupir. Lorsque leur amie s'écarta, elle s'adressa à Sherlock en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Vous êtes un garnement, Sherlock Holmes ! Mais je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait, bien que je vous en veuille énormément. Vous nous avez fait beaucoup de peine, monsieur le détective de génie et je crois que comme punition, je vais cesser de vous adresser la parole pendant une semaine !

Elle se tourna vers John, un sourire détendu et attendri aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tout est fini, maintenant, John, dit-elle. La vie peut reprendre son cours.

- Oui, merci Mrs. Hudson.

- Sait-il ? murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille de Watson.

- Pardon ?

- Sait-il que vous…

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

- Je vous ai vu ces derniers mois, jeune homme, dit-elle à haute voix, seule une imbécile n'aurait pas compris ce qui se passait dans votre cœur !

John ferma les yeux en expirant et sourit à la femme la plus importante de sa vie. Comment aurait-il survécu sans elle ces derniers jours ?

- Oui, dit-il. Il sait tout.

- Bien, s'écria-t-elle.

Puis elle ajouta, assez fort pour que l'intéressé l'entende :

- Dans ce cas, vous lui direz, puisque je ne peux le faire moi-même, que je le tuerai à coup de poêle à frire s'il vous faire souffrir encore une fois.

Sherlock sourit dans le dos de leur logeuse et adressa un regard chaleureux à Watson que ce-dernier lui rendit.

- Je lui dirai, Mrs. Hudson. Mais je crois que nous aimerions rester seuls. Nous avons pas mal de choses à remettre en ordre…

- Je vous laisse, dans ce cas… Dois-je vous rendre les vêtements du garnement ?

- Oui, s'il-vous plaît, répondit Watson en souriant.

Mrs. Hudson passa devant Sherlock sans même un regard pour lui et sortit.

Sherlock et Watson éclatèrent de rire. Appeler Sherlock « garnement », c'était du Mrs. Hudson tout craché. Mais Sherlock revint très vite sur terre.

- « Vous rendre les vêtements du garnement » ? cita-t-il, pourquoi ?

- Ah…eh bien parce que j'ai fait du rangement, Sherlock.

Ce-dernier l'interrogea du regard et Watson soupira avant de se lancer dans un résumé de ce qu'il avait rangé/jeté/nettoyé/changé.

- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte. Je vais devoir tout remettre en place.

- Je suis désolé, Sherlock.

- C'est moi qui devrais l'être, Watson, dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

Leurs visages étaient à deux millimètres et John sentit son ventre se contracter d'impatience, dans l'attente d'un baiser, mais le téléphone sonna. Sherlock tendit la main vers le combiné sans lâcher John des yeux mais eut à son intention un rictus amusé.

- Ici Holmes, dit-il.

Tout le commissariat était en ébullition et cela ne sa calma pas lorsque John Watson et Sherlock Holmes apparurent dans le couloir menant au bureau de Lestrade. Tous arrêtaient de travailler et les regardaient passer entre stupeur, peur ou soulagement.

Lorsque les deux hommes firent irruption dans le bureau du lieutenant, celui-ci, au téléphone, lâcha le combiné avec un juron.

- Est-ce une façon d'accueillir un vieil ami ? demanda Sherlock comme si de rien n'était.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Sherlock, lâcha Lestrade. Comment, par tous les saints, avez-vous accomplit ce miracle ?

- Longue histoire, répondit Sherlock en faisant taire le lieutenant d'un geste agacé de la main. Je ne suis pas là pour épiloguer sur le sujet de mon décès. Je suis venu pour que l'on me confie du travail. J'ai eu un coup de téléphone et je crois bien avoir fait avoir une attaque à un homme qui appelait pour obtenir l'aide de John – Qui appellerait John pour lui demander de l'aide alors qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'il a sous les yeux ? Mais là n'est pas le problème. - Il voulait son aide sur une affaire et je veux que l'on me rende mes accès aux différentes ressources de la police et qui de mieux placé que le lieutenant Lestrade ? Personne. Conclusion, j'ai besoin de vous, et entre parenthèse, je vous conseille d'arrêter le café et les gâteaux et d'arrêter de fumer dans votre voiture. Cela perturbe l'attention du conducteur.

- Mais Sherlock…Toutes vos données personnelles ont été classées, répondit Lestrade. Et comment savez-vous… ?

- Ah voilà ! Je sais maintenant pourquoi la mort est la liberté. Les gens ne posaient pas ce genre de questions stupides ! C'est l'évidence. Vous avez des miettes de gâteau sur la joue et il y en a une petite quantité sur votre bureau dont certaines sont sèches. J'en déduis donc que vous mangez souvent ces gâteau à la mûre. Oui, il y a une tâche de fruit bleu sur l'une des miettes et vous êtes allergique aux myrtilles, j'en conclue donc qu'il s'agit de mûre. Vous n'avez jamais bu de thé, mais vos dents ont jauni depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. Deux choses peuvent provoquer un jaunissement des dents. Le café et la nicotine. Vous avez une cafetière dans votre bureau et votre corbeille est pleine de gobelets vides provenant du café le plus proche. Vous en buvez donc beaucoup. Quant aux cigarettes dans la voiture, c'est élémentaire. Votre veste est usée à l'endroit où vous posez le coude à la fenêtre côté conducteur et elle porte des tâches de tabac. Vous avez qui plus est, les doigts jaunis par l'abus de nicotine. Donc, arrêtez le café, les cigarettes et les gâteaux, je vous prie. Quant à mes données, appelez Mycroft, il vous donnera les accès nécessaire à ma « réhabilitation ». Faites au plus vite car j'aurai besoin de ces accès cet après-midi.

- B…bien, bégaya Lestrade, mais quelle affaire si cela ne vous ennuie pas de m'en faire part ?

- Un homme assassiné dans l'appartement de l'un de ses amis qui nous a appelés, déclara Watson.

- Chez Monsieur Johnson ?

- Exact, répondit John avec étonnement. Comment le savez-vous ?

- Vous y retrouverez de vieilles connaissances à vous Monsieur Holmes, je le crains. La police a aussi été contactée pour cette affaire. Nous travaillerons donc côte à côte.

- Très bien, s'écria Sherlock, John, en route.

Sur les lieux du crime, Sherlock et John entendirent les voix de deux agents de la police londonienne. Anderson et Donovan !

- Madame, Monsieur, s'écria Sherlock derrière eux.

Les deux agents se retournèrent en même temps et poussèrent le même cri terrifié. Dans le dos de Sherlock, John riait sous cape. Et il ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée lorsqu'il vit d'un peu plus près les visages des deux policiers.

Anderson avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête et la bouche pendante avec une expression de choc et de dépit. Quant à Donovan, elle avait les sourcils qui rejoignaient la base de ses cheveux et les lèvres pincées dans une attitude mi- terrifiée mi- admirative. Les policiers jetèrent à John un regard noir qui le fit se racler pour arrêter de rire. Malgré cela, il conservait un petit sourire malicieux et Sherlock songea avec nostalgie que la journée serait longue avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent seul à seul.

- Rejoignez-moi tous les deux sur la scène du crime pour plus de renseignements. John, je t'attendrais là.

Anderson s'approcha de John et l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua violemment.

- MORT, HEIN ? hurla-t-il. IL ÉTAIT SUPPOSÉ ÊTRE MORT ET IL EST LÀ DEVANT NOUS !

- Eh bien, Donovan, vous aviez dit un jour qu'un jour nous trouverions un cadavre et que ce serait Sherlock qui l'aurait mis là. Eh bien, il faut croire que vous aviez raison.

- IL EST RESSUCITÉ ? hurla Donovan.

- En fait, il n'est jamais mort et il a à nouveau tous ces accès aux fichiers de la police. Maintenant, je vous prie, il me faut le rejoindre. Merci bien.

Sherlock entra dans l'appartement et éclata d'un rire sonore. John le suivit avec plaisir. La journée avait été mouvementée, mais des plus amusantes. Sherlock et John s'étaient amusés des visages des personnes qui les croisaient et avaient savouré avec un plaisir non dissimulé les visages d'Anderson et de Donovan. La joie qui émanait de leur duo ferait sourire n'importe quelle personne que je connaisse en ce bas-monde.

- Une bonne chose de faite, déclara finalement Sherlock.

- Oui, et nous sommes enfin à la maison.

- Effectivement, cela fait du bien d'être chez soi, soupira le détective en se laissant choir dans un fauteuil.

- Tu sais, dit John au bout d'un moment, j'ai été jaloux d'Irene Adler pendant un moment.

Sherlock eut un sourire malicieux.

- Fascinante jeune femme affaiblie par un amour stupide.

- Je sais ce que tu penses au sujet de l'amour, grogna John.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que le nôtre devait ressembler aux autres, murmura le détective en se levant et en rejoignant John au milieu du salon.

Il posa sa main sur le cou de John et l'embrassa doucement.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça…


End file.
